


Be My Yoko Ono

by Denig37



Category: Leverage
Genre: AU, Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for the <a href="http://thebigbangjob.livejournal.com/">thebigbangjob</a> Reverse Big Bang challenge.</p><p>Fic Title: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/365826">Be My Yoko Ono</a> by <a href="http://sunspot.dreamwidth.org/">sunspot</a><br/>Fic Summary: For once, football is not a metaphor for the quintessential gay college experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Yoko Ono

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be My Yoko Ono](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365826) by [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot). 



 

 

  
 


End file.
